Menyesal
by Suga's kumamon
Summary: [OneShot!] Jimin yang menyesal karena telah memutuskan Yoongi. maaf kalo gak jelas ceritanya [Yaoi/BL/MinYoon/OneShot!]


_**Menyesal**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **MinYoon**_

 _ **Jimin!Seme Yoongi!Uke**_

 _ **ft.**_

 _ **Hoseok**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Happy Reading!

"kita putus hyung" ucap jimin pada yoongi. Ia mengajak yoongi untuk kebelakang taman didekat dorm mereka

"a-apa? Ta-tapi kenapa jim?" ucap yoongi shock, ia mengira jimin mengajaknya kesini untuk berduaan saja mengingat di dorm sangat berisik tapi yang ia dapatkan adalah peryataan putus oleh jimin

"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi hyung, aku mencintai jungkook" ucap jimin datar, sungguh sikap jimin padanya saat ini bukanlah sikap yang biasanya ia tunjukkan. Tidak ada kesan lembut dalam nada bicara dan tatapannya saat ini

Seolah menandakan bahwa yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya, bahwa ia tidak mencintai namja gula ini lagi.

"ta-tapi dulu bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau sudah tidak mencintai jungkook lagi, lalu sekarang?" ucap yoongi bingung

"maafkan aku hyung, aku masih mencintainya dan kini jungkook menerimaku"

"lalu selama ini hubungan kita apa jimin?! selama ini kau menganggapku sebagai pelarianmu begitu?"

"maafkan aku hyung" ucap jimin lalu setelahnya ia pergi meninggalkan yoongi yang jatuh terduduk menangisi akhir cintanya dengan jimin

.

.

.

.

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu, kini jimin menyesal dengan keputusannya. Jungkook namja yang dari sebelum mereka debut sudah ia cintai sekarang menerima cintanya, jimin memang bahagia saat jungkook akhirnya menerimannya. namun jimin merasakan ada yang berbeda ketika ia bersama dengan yoongi dulu

Kebahagiaan itu berbeda, jimin merasakan indahnya cinta bersama jungkook hanya diawal saja. Namun saat dengan yoongi, kebahagiaan itu terasa sampai waktu dimana ia memutuskan namja gula itu

.

.

.

.

Keadaan yoongi saat awal-awal mereka putus ia sangat terpuruk, ia merasa ia sudah tidak pantas untuk hidup lagi. Ia selalu merasa sakit hati saat melihat jimin bermesraan dengan jungkook di depan matanya. Baik itu ketika tidak ada kamera maupun ada kamera, jimin selalu menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama jungkook. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi yoongi

Seiring berjalannya waktu, yoongi mulai merelakan jimin dan ia bangun dari keterpurukan itu dibantu oleh hoseok namja yang selama ini mencintainya. Hoseok tak pernah absen untuk menghiburnya dan membantunya untuk keluar dari keterpurukan

Dan setelah satu tahun, hoseok menyatakan cintanya ke yoongi dan yoongi pun menerimanya. Meskipun didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia masih mengharapkan jimin untuk kembali. Meskipun begitu, yoongi akan belajar mencintai hoseok, ia bertekad akan melupakan jimin

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengetahui itu, ia mengetahui jika yoongi berpacaran dengan hoseok. Bagaimana ia tidak mengetahuinya dikala hoseok sendirilah yang mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan yoongi didepan semua member

Jika boleh ia meminta, ia akan meminta bantuan Tuhan. Ia ingin agar yoongi kembali kepelukannya seperti dulu, ia ingin yoongi kembali padanya. Sungguh ia baru menyadari betapa berharganya yoongi untuknya

Hanya yoongi yang ia butuhkan bukan jungkook, saat ia berpacaran dengan jungkook ia baru menyadari jika ia rasa cintanya pada jungkook bukanlah rasa cinta sebagai kekasih melainkan sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya saja

Kini jimin telah putus dengan jungkook, ia telah menjelaskan semuanya agar jungkook mengerti dan tidak marah padanya. Awalnya jungkook sempat marah, namun melihat hyung-nya yang terllihat begitu murung jungkook pun mulai mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Setelah putus dengan jungkook, jimin pun mencoba berpacaran dengan yeoja girlgrup. Sudah banyak yeoja yang menjadi korban jimin, jika jimin merasa bosan ia akan memutuskan yeoja tersebut dan akan mencari yang baru setelahnya

Semua member yang melihat jimin seperti itu pun merasa kasihan termasuk yoongi, ia kasihan dengan perubahan jimin yang sekarang, jimin yang sekarang selalu terlihat murung, tidak bercahaya seperti dulu dan saat ini jimin sering berganti pasangan, senang memainkan hati yeoja

Sebenarnya jimin tidak ada niatan untuk mempermainkan yeoja-yeoja itu, ia hanya ingin mencari pengganti yoongi namun ia tidak menemukan satupun diantara yeoja tersebut yang bisa menggantikan posisi yoongi dihatinya

Jimin hanya ingin melupakan yoongi yang kini sudah bahagia bersama hoseok, ia ingin melupakan sosok namja gula itu tapi ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Hatinya masih menginginkan yoongi untuk berada di sampingnya

.

.

.

.

Saat ini yoongi sedang berada di studio milik hoseok, ia sedang menemani hoseok membuat lagu sekaligus membantu kekasihnya ini. namun hoseok selalu melihat yoongi sering melamun dan tidak fokus saat ia bertanya atau mengajaknya berbicara

Ia tahu yoongi saat ini sedang memikirkan perubahan jimin yang sekarang, bukan kali ini saja ia memergoki yoongi sedang melamun dengan pandangan sedih dan kosong itu. Belakangan ini, selama satu bulan ini ia sering memergoki yoongi yang melamun seperti itu.

"hyung, jika kau ingin berbicara dengan jimin. bicaralah dengannya" ucap hoseok yang membuyarkan lamunan yoongi

"hmm... maksudmu apa hobi-a?" tanya yoongi bingung

Hoseok menghela nafas sejenak "aku tahu kau memikirkan jimin, hyung. Bukan sekali ini saja aku melihatmu melamun seperti ini"

"ya-ya! Siapa bilang aku sedang memikirkan dia" ucap yoongi yang tidak ingin menyebutkan nama jimin

"jangan berbohong hyung, dari wajahmu aku tahu kau sedang memikirkannya" ucap hoseok

Yoongi tidak bisa mengelak lagi, hoseok selalu tahu perasaannya. Yang bisa yoongi lakukan hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap hoseok saat ini. melihat yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya, hoseok mengangkat kepala yoongi untuk menatap kearahnya

Hoseok tersenyum lembut kearah yoongi "jika kau masih mencintai jimin, aku rela melepasmu hyung. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu hyung. jika kebahagiaanmu bersama jimin, aku akan mengihklaskanmu"

Mendengar hoseok mengatakan itu yoongi pun meneteskan air matanya, sungguh namja ini sangat baik padanya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya seperti ini

"hobi-a...hikss..hikss maafkan aku" ucap yoongi yang menatap hoseok yang kini sedang tersenyum tulus padanya

"tak apa hyung, jangan menangis. Pergilah. Lihatlah jimin, kembalilah padanya hyung. Jimin membutuhkanmu" ucap hoseok dan yoongi pun semakin menangis dan memeluk hoseok

"hikss...gomawo hobi...hikss..maafkan aku" ucap yoongi

"ya hyung. Pergilah. Aku melepasmu sekarang" ucap hoseok. Dan setelahnya yoongi pun bangkit dan mencium sekilas pipi hoseok dan setelahnya berlalu dari sana

"hah.. setidaknya aku pernah merasakan menjadi kekasihmu hyung"

.

.

.

.

Kini yoongi sedang berdiri didepan ruang latihan dance, ia sedang menenangkan hatinya. Di dalam sana ada jimin –yang kata jungkook sedang berlatih dance. Tadi ia sempat menanyakan keberadaan jimin dengan jungkook dan disinilah ia sekarang. Didepan ruang dance, ia akan mencoba mendengar penjelasan jimin

 _Cklek!_

Pintu ruang latihan pun terbuka dan yoongi bisa melihat jimin yang sedang menari walaupun keringat sudah mengucur dimana-mana dan nafas jimin yang sudah tersengal. Yoongi pun memasuki ruangan itu dan menuju dimana musik itu berada dan mematikannya

Sontak itu membuat jimin yang sedang menaripun berhenti dan melototkan matannya kala ia melihat yoongi yang berdiri dengan melipat tangan didepan dadanya

"yo-yoongi hyung? Kau disini?" tanya jimin tidak percaya. Ahh mungkin jimin mengkhayal, mana mungkin yoongi mau berada diruangan yang sama dengannya, ia pasti akan memilih pergi daripada harus seruangan dengannya

"ck tidak mungkin itu kau, hahaha itu pasti hanya halusinasiku saja. Yoongi hyung tidak mungkin disini"

"kau tidak percaya ini aku eoh?" tanya yoongi yang berjalan menuju jimin

"tidak tidak... kau hanya halusinasi saja, kau tidak nyata. aku saja yang terlalu berharap kau ada disini"

"ck bodoh! Aku memang ada disini, didepanmu park!"

"benarkah?"

Yoongi pun mencubit pinggang jimin sedikit kencang "akhhh sakit hyung!" protes jimin yang mengusap bekas cubitan yoongi

"sekarang kau percaya?"

"nde, aku percaya. Tapi kenapa kau disini? Bukannya kau membenciku hyung"

"ya, aku memang membencimu. Dan aku kesini untuk meminta penjelasan atas sikapmu park! Kenapa kau memutuskan jungkook disaat kau bilang kau mencintainya? Kenapa kau menjadi namja brengsek seperti itu? Dengan memacari banyak yeoja dan memutuskannya begitu saja. Kenapa? Kenapa kau berubah?!"

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya, ia belum menjawab pertanyaan yoongi

"yakk! Park Jimin! jawab aku!"

"hahhh... itu semua karenamu hyung"

"mwo? Karena aku? Apa maksudmu?"

"aku baru menyadari apa yang aku butuhkan selama ini hanya kau hyung, aku memutuskan jungkook karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Dan soal yeoja-yeoja itu, aku hanya ingin melupakanmu hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa, kau terlalu berarti bagiku hyung. Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu hyung. Aku menyesal" ucap jimin lirih

Yoongi tidak merespon ucapan jimin barusan, ia terkejut. Apa maksud ucapan jimin? ia terlalu blank untuk mencernanya

"apa maksudmu park? aku tidak mengerti"

"aku mencintaimu hyung, masih sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar, kau sudah bersama yang lain sekarang dan aku merelakanmu bersamanya hyung"

"ck kau merelakanku dengan yang lain eoh? Kau tidak ingin memperjuangkanku lagi?"

"ma-maksud hyung?" tanya jimin bingung

"ck kau pikir aku mencintai hoseok eoh? Tidak jimin! aku hanya menerimanya karena ia baik padaku, selama ini ia yang selalu ada disaat aku terpuruk karenamu dan ketika ia menembakku aku menerimannya"

"jadi?" tanya jimin blank

"ck kau lamban sekali sih... aku masih mencintaimu! Kau puas! Dan kau tidak ingin memperjuangkanku, yasudah aku akan kembali pada hoseok saja kalau begitu" ucap yoongi yang akan berlalu dari sana namun tangannya sudah ditahan oleh jimin

"hyung! Andwae! Kau tidak boleh kembali pada hoseok hyung. Kau milikku hyung" ucap jimin yang mulai paham maksud yoongi

"milikmu? Tapi kau pernah melepasku kan? Jadi aku bukan milikmu dong"

"aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu lagi hyung, kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu. Kau hanya milikku dan selamanya akan seperti itu"

"ck siapa yang mau jadi milikmu eoh?"

"kau"

"tidak, aku tidak mau. Bahkan aku belum memaafkanmu ingat. Aku hanya meminta penjelasanmu saja"

Jimin yang mendengar perkataan yoongi melepaskan peganggan tangannya pada yoongi "a-ahh seperti itu... baiklah maafkan aku, kau sudah mendengarkan penjelasanku hyung. Mungkin aku terlalu berharap bahwa kau mau kembali padaku" ucap jimin yang akan meninggalkan tepat itu

Namun baru selangkah sudah ada yang memeluknya dari belakang

"eoh hyung?"

"aku hanya bercanda jimin. aku mau kok kembali padamu" ucap yoongi yang memeluk yoongi dari belakang, jimin yang mendengar yoongi berbicara seperti itu membelalakan matanya

"benarkah hyung? Kau ingin kembali padaku?" tanya jimin tak percaya membalikkan badannya

"iya park-pabbo-jimin, aku mau kembali padamu" ucap yoongi sambil tersenyum, jimin pun langsung memeluk yoongi dengan erat

"terimakasih hyung, kau sudah mau kembali padaku. Aku berjanji tak akan melepasmu lagi hyung apapun alasannya" ucap jimin

"ya jangan pernah lepaskan aku jim, jika kau mengingkarinya kau akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri" ucap yoongi

Jimin yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya, ia pun menempelkan keningnya dengan kening yoongi dan mengucapkan "saranghae yoongi-a"

"nado saranghae jiminnie"

Dan setelahnya yang terjadi adalah jimin yang mencium bibir yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _END_**

 ** _Annyeong! balik lagi hehe ff MinYoon lagi._**

 ** _Review yaaa... atau gak kritik dan saran deh,, penulis pemula nih butuh masukan dari yang senior ^^_**


End file.
